


The Jalguem Quartet's Secret Outing

by lothkitten



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Historical Korean, Korean Characters, Korean Drama - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/pseuds/lothkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Ha plans an enchanting, relaxing evening for the Jalguem Quartet, with, of course, the hope that things will be at least somewhat entertaining. He just doesn't expect to open the floodgate of pent up emotions and passions that have been simmering just below the surface for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jalguem Quartet's Secret Outing

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweetest stjoan4eva, who talked me into watching Skk Scandal in the first place, and without whom this fic would never exist.

Jae Shin followed behind Yoon Shik with a growing feeling of dread. Not only had Yong Ha planned this secret outing, but he'd insisted on all four of them going along, and that was more than enough to cause anyone with half a functional brain to worry. He'd never known Yong Ha to plan something of this nature that wasn't... suspicious. Sun Joon brought up the rear, his face set in a perpetual frown that made the furrow in Jae Shin's forehead look like nothing. The last time he'd gone along with such a plan from his sunbae it had ended in disaster. Only Yoon Shik skipped along behind their leader with a smile on her face, the idea of spending an afternoon and evening on a surprise walk through the forest with her three favourite fellow scholars bringing her nothing but happiness.

Soft red light filtered through the tall tree limbs overhead as the sunset reminded them of the coming night. Yong Ha smiled, his lips curving upward in a pleased little smirk, and continued walking silently, not daring to look behind him lest his companions catch his facial expression and run back to their dorm. When they reached the clearing that was their destination, he stepped aside to let the other three see the preparations he'd put in place. Yoon Shik made a rather unmanly squeak, Jae Shin's eyes widened hugely and Sun Joon looked deliciously flustered. The Chestnut Island pavilion was nothing compared to the twinkling of the candles in the trees, the long low table set out over a carpet of soft leaves and cushions, a table piled with food and bottles and little lamps in warm, inviting colors.

Turning to his friend with a raised eye-brow, Jae Shin drew him aside. "Please tell me you didn't bring... girls... this time."

Yong Ha laughed impishly and shook his head. "No, the closest thing to a girl that will be here tonight is Daemul, I promise." He could hardly contain his amusement at the look on Jae Shin's face.

"It is so pretty!" Yoon Shik spun near the table. "There are only four places, it really is just for us?"

"We've all worked hard lately, I thought it would do /some/ of us good to get out and... relax... for once."

Sun Joon settled himself on a cushion, his back awkwardly straight and his hands to the sides, clenched in fists as he watched Yoon Shik dash about, admiring the firefly-like lights that circled the clearing. "Try this," Yong Ha handed him a glass across the table before sprawling on his side over a pile of pillows, "Imported rice-wine from Northern Nihon. From my own private collection at home," he added, forgetting to hide the grin of pride. It was good, very good, and even Sun Joon couldn't resist thinking that his senior could throw a party, if nothing else.

They were all seated around the table, laughing over the stupidity of something one of Ha In So's hangers-on had done that morning during breakfast, several empty bottles scattered between the partially empty plates of food, when Yong Ha lifted his glass. "To the Jalguem Quartet! To my three dearest friends! To us!" Yoon Shik's face lit up as bright as the pink lamp casting a shimmering light over her face, Jae Shin's mouth slid slowly towards a smile and Sun Joon, taking the toast as seriously as he took every toast, only lifted his glass, but he smiled into the cup as he emptied it.

Dappled darkness skitters over their faces by the time the food has been consumed and they've flopped sideways, even Sun Joon, words spilling out of their mouths unbidden as they recount their exploits as the Quartet. Jae Shin finished filling in details to a story Yoon Shik has told about the endlessly amusing sleeping arraignment problems that happened, especially that first week, when their host gets to his knees, a gentleness to his expression that surprises all of them, even his oldest friend.

"We've danced together, all these months, in endless circles, touching but never for more than a second. We know things about each other that we keep hidden for fear the others don't know, secrets that we shouldn't hide, not now, not considering how close we are. We all know who Hong Byuk Seo is... and we all know that our Daemul is a girl. Now, stop, Sun Joon, don't look at me like that! You know it, and Jae Shin knows it, and I know it, and I really devoutly hope that Yook Shik knows it. You do know you're a girl, hmm?" He looked over, trying to keep the thundering in his chest from being obvious as the already pale girl looked ghost-white.

"Yoon Hee."

"Hmm?" There was a collective hum of confusion.

"Kim Yoon Hee - Kim Yoon Shik is my brother." Her voice is higher, strung together syllables caught in the shift between genders.

Jae Shin was the first to repeat her name, tasting it in his mouth. "Yoon Hee." She turned her head towards him and nodded. "Not Daemul, not Yoon Shik, but Yoon Hee. I like it."

Her smile glittered grateful, collected sighs lost in a grin of white teeth as the others muttered their agreements. Yong Ha reaches across the table for her hand, clutching it gently. "That wasn't so hard, now was it? And I could have given you that back wash twice over now!" he finished with a pout. Yoon Hee looked to Sun Joon, but she needed no further words from him. The lamp-light catching her reflection in his eyes showed her everything she wanted to know.

Yong Ha saw the glance between them. He looked to Jae Shin and his smile faltered - Jae Shin's eyes followed Yoon Hee, as expected. But then Jae Shin turned, and saw his friend's face before he could change expression. All four sitting around the table were locked in a silence where their hearts had been emptied out in front of them without words having been spoken. There was not only silence, but stillness, the kind with softened edges as when the snow is falling, dampened by the heaviness of the clouds above but sharpened with the chill. Their inaction broke as Yoon Hee stood and took a few steps, plopping herself as casually as she could into Yong Ha's lap. He blinked in shock, and she kissed him even as a flush colored her pale cheeks red. It was a brief kiss, he didn't have time to recover enough to return it, but the silence no longer applied.

"So, Sun Joon, didn't see that coming?" Jae Shin laughed honestly, if a bit hoarsly.

"No." The younger man shook his head slowly, his jaw set, gazing towards where Yoon Hee still perched in their sunbae's lap. He had hardly registered the catlike movement from Jae Shin when he found his chin gripped, his head turned, and a numbing kiss poured against his lips. He dimly heard a squeak from Yoon Hee, but if she was going to busy herself with Yong Ha, the alcohol and annoyance filling his head told him he might as well stop resisting. Jae Shin's full, plump mouth was nothing short of sinful just in its existence, and he would be lying if he had not stared at those perfect lips a few times in the past. So Sun Joon, upright, perfect Sun Joon, kissed Jae Shin back while Yoon Hee and Yong Ha stared. Yong Ha thought that there was not a single drawing in his collection of forbidden books that was as beautiful.

When Jae Shin's lips trailed plushly down the arch of Sun Joon's throat a moment later a collective gasp went through the two voyers. Yong Ha took the small, red mouth offered to him with delight, tasting the sake and fruit on her tongue and drawing whimpers from her that caused all three of the young men to feel themselves harden, knowing those were noises she had never made before. Jae Shin nipped at his junior's pulse point and pulled away to look across the table, knowing Sun Joon would want to, as well. Yong Ha's expert hands slipped to Yoon Hee's waist, tugging her to straddle him so that she felt, even through the layers of her robes and his, the stiff heat she had caused.

Biting his lips so hard they almost bled against the overwhelming desire to hiccup, Jae Shin realised something: he didn't know which of the two who were once again kissing heatedly he wanted more. His hands were shaking where he'd left them against Sun Joon's chest, fear and jealousy and confusion and need mixing in a heady cocktail. The shaking shocked Sun Joon into looking upwards. The near-mythical Hong Byuk Seo was wrecked, his hair already a mess from Sun Joon's own fingers, his lips bitten as red as his cheeks and his eyes wide with emotion. Falling back against the pillows so that he could no longer see the other two, Sun Joon pulled his elder down on top of him, his own hands trembling as they fisted into the long, loose strands of Jae Shin's hair. Six months of antagonizing, teasing and rivalry ended in a husky moan as Jae Shin slid his tongue past Sun Joon's open lips, hunger rippling through their bodies as they twisted and thrust against each other.

"Yoon Hee... want to watch?" Yong Ha whispered into Yoon Hee's ear as he licked at the lobe of it, sucking it into his mouth. "While I do this?" he added, his fingers flying under the fabric to where dampness seeped from her. He rubbed there, leaving one layer of the cloth between them, looking only at her as he pressed his fingers against her clit hard. Her eyes flew to his as her breath left her, almost going boneless in his arms. "Shhhhhh, little Daemul... watch our pretty, pretty boys and let me bring you pleasure, hmmm?"

She smiled weakly at the nickname, but nodded, her face somehow flushing more. "Yes... yes please, Yeorim-oppa," she replied, kissing him as he gasped at her words. Yong Ha found her skin and groaned hungrily at the wetness that allowed his fingers to slide effortlessly along her slit. She bucked into his hand, her eyes struggling to stay open as she watched Sun Joon's legs latch around Jae Shin's waist. Their noises were more perfect than any music she'd heard at Sungkyunkwan, the keen of Sun Joon's need fitting against Jae Shin's deep gasped-grunts. Yong Ha knew they could never last long the way they were moving, and he sped his fingertips against Yoon Hee's clit, circling her with his thumb as he delved as deeply as he could without bringing her pain.

Each of Yoon Hee's cries and Yong Ha's quieter moans settled deep into Jae Shin as he near-frantically pushed aside the clothing keeping him from touching the younger man. His fingers brushed along Sun Joon's length at last and bent over him so that they moved, skin to skin, with perfect, awkward desperation. Sun Joon's eyes fluttered open as Jae Shin kissed him again, giving in fully to sensation as the soft, firm lips took possession of his own. The growing roughness of their thrusts matched the sweet wildness of Yoon Hee's peak, her echoing lost in Yong Ha's mouth, and carried the two boys over into their own climax, spilling themselves onto heated skin.

Holding the young woman close, Yong Ha freed her long hair, petting and stroking it as she snuggled breathless and shivering into his arms. He shushed her gently, his own need not important compared to the wonder he had seen in Yoon Hee's eyes. His grin was smug and he didn't care. He had left her virginity intact but had broken the shell holding her heart. The claiming of both belonged to other hands, he knew. In those seconds of bliss he had seen her fleeting glance towards Sun Joon and he was not surprised - when he came he always saw a certain lucious mouth and warm dark eyes. But when he kissed this child-woman's forehead as she clung to him, her breathing slowing into something resembling normalcy, he thought that what he felt was far stronger than pride or the simple giving of pleasure.

Yoon Hee watched, lazily, as her two roommates exchanged long kisses, Sun Joon's fingers almost knotted into Jae Shin's hair. They were so lovely, her heart raced as the passion between them ebbed and began to rise again. She could still barely think. The world was shining, lights and color had spun her in such circles so that she felt Yong Ha held her in one place like an anchor and now that the edges of her sight came into focus she wanted to go back there, to that place of heights and waves and valleys that she wanted to map with the tip of her tongue until she knew them all.

"Go to them," Yong Ha whispered against her cheek, his kisses bittersweet but true. Her fading flush came back quickly but she didn't move, uncertain. "They'd be like that all night if we let them," he sighed fondly, "But they really want you most." When she dipped her face to hide it in his half-open robes he laughed and pushed her shoulder. "Go, Daemul, go to your boys."

Standing on shaky legs, attempting vaguely to fix her clothing and cover her nakedness, Yoon Hee rounded the end of the table and slipped down, nervous and quiet. A hand on Jae Shin's shoulder stilled them and their eyes glowed up at her, worshiping her mussed long hair and kiss-plump mouth and the soft worry in the set of her lips. Jae Shin sat up, pulling her to him for a kiss that was filled with longing and promise and all the affection he held for her, and then he tugged Sun Joon up by the front of his robes, his grin easy and wide as he pressed them together, taking the small pale hand he'd caught and slipping it into Sun Joon's larger one. Even half-dressed and still dizzy from need their smiles held a shyness that spoke more than words could have. "Garang," Jae Shin laughed, "just kiss her."

Yong Ha laughed quietly from the other side of the table as Sun Joon leaned forward, his free hand reaching upwards to touch her cheek with terrible gentleness as the distance ended between them. The soft whimpered noise Yoon Hee made broke all three of the young men - it caused Sun Joon to wrap his arms around her and kiss her with every bit of want he'd saved up. Instead of fainting away like the heroine of a romantic novel, Yoon Hee curled against him, her fingertips playing with the hair at his nape, returning the kiss fervently and drawing deep moans from Sun Joon's lips.

Jae Shin's thick lips parted as he watched his roommates, his friends, the woman he cared for and the man he had just touched in ways he never thought to touch another man (who he cared for as well, he couldn't deny that now) kiss, their hands beginning to part already open gowns and find skin aching for each other. He blinked, clearing his head a little, and looking over to where Yong Ha was splayed, his eyes not watching the couple as Jae Shin had expected. His friend's eyes were fixed on him, wide with emotion and hunger and a lingering sadness that cut Jae Shin to the core. He didn't bother to round the table, but went over it, nimble steps avoiding the leavings of their feast. Yong Ha was in his arms in seconds, their mouths caught against each other. Jae Shin laughed, a weak, sheepish smile forming through their kisses, "Forgive me?"

"Shinnie, oh of course," Yong Ha said, Yeorim's flirtatious ways crumbling as a tear slipped down his cheek. The tear was kissed away as Jae Shin crushed him close, his fingers framing Yong Ha's face. They tangled together, bodies locking into place. Yong Ha couldn't close his eyes, he didn't want to have a second pass during which he had Jae Shin to himself and miss it. He was being a sentimental girl, no better than the sillier of the gisaengs who were like useless, fluttering butterflies; it didn't matter, he would berate himself for his loss of masculinity later, when Jae Shin wasn't pressing his lips, his beautiful lips, against Yong Ha's throat and pulling keens from somewhere in his chest that was tight with the perfection of it.

The colorful, shimmering fabrics wrapped around Yong Ha's body were parted, untied, pushed aside one by one as Jae Shin's hands sought him beneath them. Reaching through at last, he caressed the soft skin of Yong Ha's chest, capturing the wild responses to his touch with his tongue. His robes spread about him like that made Jae Shin smile - in the candle light his skin glowed like pearls, and all that he truly was showed, no longer hidden by his silken armor. Jae Shin wondered, briefly, as he encircled a nipple with his mouth, what had kept him from this.

Sun Joon felt as though his spine had melted, as though he could move in ways not given to humankind, ways otherworldly. Yoon Hee had fallen against him as though she belonged there and her hips, there were not words in all his books for what her hips were doing at that moment. He wanted her, as he thought he always had, and he wanted her so badly his vision was blurring into a mimicry of the light from the highest stars. Rolling so she was wrapped in his arms, tucked against him, beneath him, her sweet smile for him, he bent to whisper, soft kisses nuzzled at her cheek. "Please? Please Yoon Hee? Oh - Yoon Hee," he gasped as she angled her body and there was a smooth, heated wetness against him. He kissed her with a hunger that frightened him, but not enough to pause, and moved to fill her, her whimper of pain covered in the caresses of his tongue.

Heat and movement and emotion so deep brought them both into a small closed place where fire and light hummed behind their closed eyes. Chanting his name through kiss-swollen lips, Yoon Hee moved like the dances of the most talented gisaengs who enchanted only kings. Their words flew between them, the heat building like a bonfire against the winter chill until both Sun Joon and Yoon Hee realised that, unknowing, the word they were whispering was, "Saranghae." Flushed faces pressed close as the truth filtered through their bodies and Sun Joon emptied himself, her name no longer whispered but shouted so that birds, roosted for the night, took flight.

There was the possibility that Yong Ha was, actually, a genius. Jae Shin watched his oil covered fingers slide away from sight, into tightness that threatened to crush him, and thought that anyone who would bring as many dressings for the food as Yong Ha had really must have a higher intellect than had been previously suspected. He reached up to kiss the writhing Yong Ha slowly, babbling gentle hushings, murmuring like to a frightened horse as he waited for some sign that he was ready. When he bowed out, body taught, mixed endearments and curses flooding the air, Jae Shin did not, could not pause, but slid inside and bit down on the already reddened neck below his lips to keep from screaming. Yong Ha did that for them both, triumphant in his joy as his body was stretched beyond what he thought possible to handle but found he could, and would, and never wanted to stop. But ten years of wanting to be where they both were was far too long, and Yong Ha smiled, muttering against his ear, harsh breaths coming as he spoke. "Lose yourself in me, Jae Shin. I... I am yours." It was all that was needed, and more - Jae Shin hid his face tight against Yong Ha's neck and thrust once, twice, rough with the knowledge of possession as they met each other at their height.

Breathing calmed but eyes still starred with everything that had happened, the Jalguem Quartet sank against the pillows, spread, piled together along one side of the table. Their faces all shared a mixed expression of delight, relief and wonderment, with sheepish pride coaxing the corners of their lips into pleased little grins. Yong Ha's head rested against Jae Shin's shoulder, his fingertips brushing out the knots from the long thick hair. Yoon Hee draped herself against Sun Joon's chest, her feet in Jae Shin's lap as he lazily rubbed at them, marveling that anyone could think someone with feet so small was a man, and including himself in that number. He set his teeth, but the thought had come too late.

"Hic!"

**Author's Note:**

> So yes. This is fanfic for a really shiny drama set in 1790s Korea. It's got romance, politics, girls in drag, ninja Robin Hood, scandals of all sorts, uber geeky university students, archery and field-hockey competitions, gorgeous costumes and pretty, pretty people.  
> When it was written it was still airing in Korea, so this is a sort of AU set vaguely in the future at some point. I started writing it after episode 12 and had only seen up to 14. I know very little about the time period and setting outside of this show (for now at least *researches like a madwoman*) so forgive the no-doubt many errors if you happen to catch them! Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
